14 de Febrero
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: - Rika ¿quieres pasar conmigo el día de San Valentín? – pregunté antes de irme. - Yo no celebro ese día Akiyama, creo que lo sabes – cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. - No es para celebrarlo, simplemente quiero pasar un tiempo agradable contigo – seguí intentando. ONE SHOT. Ryo&Rika


**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE. **

Rika tiene 15 años y Ryo 19 años.

* * *

14 de Febrero.

Es casi 14 de Febrero y aún no he logrado encontrar el regalo perfecto para que aquella pelirroja, que me vuelve loco, logre cautivarse. He caminado desde mi habitación en la universidad hasta su casa para darle una visita sorpresa.

\- _Hola Ryo, que bueno que vienes a visitar a Rika – _su rubia madre me saludó y me dejó entrar en su casa amablemente.

Lo bueno de caerle bien a tu futura suegra es que ya tienes bastantes puntos a tu favor.

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mí casa Akiyama? – _su fingida molestia me pareció encantadora.

\- _Solo tenía deseos de verte – _le sonreí esperando una sonrisa a cambio, lo que obtuve fueron solo unos ojos en blanco.

\- _Rika no seas grosera con Ryo – _me sonrió y colocó su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro derecho – _Deberías de pasar más tiempo con él para que así te pueda contarte todo lo que le sucede en la universidad y así en tres años tú puedas ir con una ligera ventaja. Hasta podrías ir conociendo los profesores Universidad de Shinjuku. Pero podrías empezar por algo más sencillo, Ryo podría ayudarte a comprar un regalo para tu abuela – _guiñó el ojo de una manera en la que yo no pudiera notarla pero no funcionó.

_\- Claro, estaría encantado – _respondí mirando a la pelirroja.

\- _Como sea_ – giró los ojos y tomó su chaqueta de una silla que estaba en el comedor y se dirigió a la puerta.

Caminó unos pasos más delante de los míos hasta que por fin logré alcanzarla, seguía dando zancadas pero mis piernas eran más largas que las suyas así que no tenía probabilidades de caminar más rápido. Llegamos al centro comercial y comenzamos a ver tiendas de antigüedades, de cocina, de ropa y de todo lo que le podría guastar a su abuela.

\- _¿Crees que a tu abuela le pueda gustar esto? – _señalé una batidora KitchenAid de color morado brillante.

\- _Quizá le gustaría… Sigamos viendo - _continuó viendo otras cosas mientras yo escuchaba muy animado las canciones que ponían en las tiendas departamentales y cantando una que otra estrofa que me sabía.

\- _¿Qué acaso no te sabes ninguna canción completa? – _la penetrante mirada de Rika ocasionó que magnéticamente mi mirada se posara en la suya.

\- _Creo que no… - _admití algo sonrojado.

\- _¿Te gusta la música, pero no te sabes ninguna canción completa? – _dejó de mirarme y continuó con su búsqueda – _Eres muy extraño Akiyama – _continuó sin mirarme

\- _En realidad no me molesta no saberme una canción completa – _me puse a su lado tratando de ver lo que ella veía - _¿Rika? – _pensé en invitarla a salir conmigo el día de San Valentín pero mi cerebro aún no lograba formular una buena pregunta para hacerlo.

\- ¿_Si, Akiyama? – _salimos de la tienda de cocina para ir a otra de antigüedades.

\- _Eh… ¿Entonces no te gustó la batidora que te mostré? – _refuté el intento de preguntar.

\- _Sí, será una de las opciones – _

Después de haber visto varias veces las opciones que Rika había elegido optamos por la batidora, salimos del centro comercial con la batidora envuelta en un papel brillante con un gran moño rojo y una tarjeta en ella que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Seiko! De: Rumiko y Rika"

\- _¿Y qué día es el cumpleaños de tu abuela? – _pregunté cargando la gran caja hacia la casa de Rika después de un largo rato tratando de tomar un taxi sin éxito.

\- _El 15 de febrero – _

\- _En tres días… Debe sentirse muy feliz de que sus persona más amadas puedan estar acompañándola – _

_\- Sí, podría ser – _su voz era monótona – _Si quieres podemos turnarnos para cargar el obsequio de mi abuela – _me miró buscando en mi rostro alguna muestra de cansancio.

\- _Yo pienso que sí puedo llegar hasta tu casa cargándola. Después de todo soy muy fuerte – _le guiñé el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara, lo cual me sorprendió.

\- _Está bien – _se volteó inmediatamente para que su rostro recuperara su tono natural.

_\- Te ves muy linda así – _su tono de rojo volvió a subir lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta – _Discúlpame Rika, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda – _

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a su casa, eran ya las nueve de la noche y decidí que era momento de dejarla sola.

\- _Rika ¿quieres pasar conmigo el día de San Valentín? – _pregunté antes de irme.

\- _Yo no celebro ese día Akiyama, creo que lo sabes – _cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

\- _No es para celebrarlo, simplemente quiero pasar un tiempo agradable contigo – _seguí intentando.

\- _De acuerdo –_

_\- ¿De acuerdo? – _pregunté anonadado al escuchar tan pronto la aceptación, pensé que tardaría más.

_\- ¿Expiró la invitación? – _me preguntó extrañada ante mi comportamiento.

\- _Claro que no, pasaré por ti a las 6:30 p.m. entonces – _le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla y corrí antes de escuchar un reclamo o peor… recibir un golpe por mi osado movimiento.

Al día siguiente aprendí la canción que escuché cantar a Rika, sin que se diera cuenta, mientras buscábamos en la tienda de cocina, coloqué una fragmento de la letra en el buscador de internet para saber cómo se llamaba la canción "everything - Michael Buble" No es mi tipo de música pero si a la chica que me gusta le agrada, no veo porque a mí no deba de agradarme también.

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.

You're the line in the sand when I go too far.

You're the swimming pool, on an August day.

And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute.

Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.

Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.

Cause you can see it when I look at you.

Parece que yo mismo escribí la letra, Rika intenta ocultar que sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella y lo hace muy bien, pero ha habido cambios en su demostración de "amor" hacia mí. Por lo menos ahora disfruta de mi compañía; UN GRAN AVANCE. Continué aprendiendo el resto de la letra.

Llegó el esperado día de nuestra cita y decidí darle una sorpresa para que el amor que sentía por ella quedara lo bastante claro y Rika dejara de fingir que no lo sabía. Preparé varias notas adhesivas con la letra de la canción y las pegué por todo el camino a su casa los coloqué en paredes, arbotantes y postes de luz, por debajo de la vista para que no cualquier persona las pudiera notar; empecé desde el tejado del edificio de departamentos en el en la Universidad de Shinjuku hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Coloqué la primera nota adhesiva justo en el centro de la puerta.

"_Aprendí la letra de una canción…_

_Sigue las notas para que sepas cual fue ;)_

_Ryo A."_

Timbré la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar hasta el tejado con la esperanza de que Rika quisiera seguir mi juego. Me senté en un desnivel, el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse. Sí todo iba de acuerdo a mí plan Rika llegaría en cualquier momento para ver ponerse el sol a mi lado.

\- _¿Por qué esa canción, Akiyama? –_ su presencia me tomó por sorpresa haciendo que me asustara un poco.

\- _Te escuché cantarla el otro día en el centro comercial y también me gustó – _le sonreí y la invité a sentarse a mi lado, señalando el espacio para ella. Su blanco y pálido rostro era iluminado con los últimos rayos de luz rojiza que el sol brindaba antes de ocultarse. Pude observar que acomodó todas las notas adhesivas cuidadosamente y las tenía aún en sus manos, las colocó en su regazo y situó su mirada en la maravillosa vista que teníamos.

\- _Mínimo ya sabes una canción completa – _dijo de forma sarcástica sin mirarme.

Se obscureció enseguida. Caminamos hacia su casa no quería agobiarla con mi presencia y arruinar el día; he aprendido a manejar el carácter de Rika a lo largo de estos 6 años de conocerla, sin embargo no soy experto aún.

\- _Gracias por la tarde Akiyama – _cortó su plática al llegar a la entrada de su casa – _Espero no verte en un rato – _me quedé petrificado frente a ella con lo que acababa de decir pero luego su pequeña muesca de sonrisa hizo que recobrara la inmovilidad – _No te lo tomes tan en serio, no la pasé tan mal – _

_\- Me alegra que te haya gustado – _decidí tomar el riesgo acercarme más a ella, con el miedo latente de que se molestara y decidiera no hablarme en meses.

\- _Nos vemos luego – _

\- _Hasta luego – _le sonreí y la abracé con fuerza, con la intención de querer soltarla, cuidadosamente por unos segundos, separé unos centímetros mi cuerpo del suyo para poder verla. Sus manos estaban sosteniendo las notas adhesivas frente a su pecho, su mirada denotaba confusión –_ Te quiero Rika – _tomé su barbilla para hacer lo más atrevido que jamás había hecho por miedo de que me odiara para siempre, besé sus dulces labios suavemente, un beso que pensé sería eterno.

Rika se separó de mí bruscamente. No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo duró aquel maravilloso beso pero al parecer ella no lo había disfrutado tanto. Me miró inquisitiva por un instante, luego cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños; cerré los míos esperando una bofetada. En cambio recibí sus maravillosos labios nuevamente, aquella sensación tan gloriosa terminó unos minutos, segundos o quizá horas después y me sonrió tiernamente.

\- _Que pases buena noche, Ryo – _se separó de mí y entró a su casa.

Me quedé pasmado por unos minutos anonadado por el dulce sabor de sus labios… Mi nombre se escucha tan bien con su voz y sus labios lo pronuncian de una manera que me deja sin habla.

Este había sido, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de San Valentín que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Fin.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me divertí escribiéndolo. Reviews siempre bienvenidos, gracias por leer.

By

Cannelle Douce


End file.
